scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirrormax
"I am Mirrormax, a dragon god of entertainment, magic, and mirrors...But all I see are a bunch of fools that need to be blacklisted!" ''-Mirrormax, ''from the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Mirrormax is a boss that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. He owns the used-to-be luxurious resort, Rainbow Palace. Apparently, ever since the closing of Rainbow Palace and the resort, he doesn't seem too happy with guests or visitors on his resort. He also has entertainers and bodyguards, which may share some characteristics with Ratzzy. Physical Appearance Mirrormax appears as a purple dragon, in which he resembles himself as a god of mirrors and magic. He has yellow eyes with red eye pupils, two sharp ears and spikes on his head, four leg-like spikes that work as four energy carriers, crested arms and claws, amd wings that resemble Marx's from the Kirby series. Origin of Name According to Gregory, he says that Mirrormax's name is a pun, and comes from the movie and film company name, Miramax Films. Story When Gregory and co. reach to the top of Rainbow Palace, Mirrormax shouts "STOP!!!!" out of nowhere, and swoops down to stop them in their tracks. As soon as Mirrormax states his name, it strikes Ice's memory about the owner of the resort. Ice then remembers Mirrormax because of his memories as a child visiting and favoring him at the resort. Ice tries to tell Mirrormax if he remembers him and to not attack, but Mirrormax reluctantly scowls at them, telling them to get out his resort. Ice tries again, but Mirrormax gets even angrier. Ice then tells Gregory and co. that they have no choice but to battle Mirrormax. The battle then begins. After being defeated, Mirrormax regrets giving up on killing Gregory and co. Ice then reasons with Mirrormax, and finally gets through him. He then shows the present Mirrormax gave to him years ago when he was a kid. This soon helped Mirrormax remember Ice. He then apologizes about attacking and says that anyone that's a friend of Ice is a friend of him. Mirrormax then flies off, allowing Gregory and friends to use the teleporter to gain access to Sparkle Clouds. In a flashback, Mirrormax once was happy along with his loyal minions. Most likely, they performed for all the people from around the world to bring laughter and entertainment. Ice himself is seen as a youngster in the flashback, meeting Mirrormax. Mirrormax then gives Ice a present for being the best supporter of him and his minions' best performance. Unfortunately, two months later, a contractor company came and tried to shut down the resort, but Mirrormax refuses and scares them off, letting him keep the resort. However, this upsetted Mirrormax, as he started to prevent people from coming to the resort ever again. Since then, no one dared entered his resort ever again, for he'd kill anyone who even set a single foot on it. Attacks Mirrormax mainly attacks Gregory & co. by punching with his crested claws. He can also use special attacks that either deliver damage or heal. Special attacks that he can use includes Psychobeam, Mirror Strike, Dragonbreath, Reinforcements, Magic Bite, Dragon Claws, Power Up, Guard Up, and four other special attacks that he uses from the book "101 Ways To Kill Pests". The four special attacks from the book are Knock Out, False Swipe, Rainbow Beam, and Magical Wind. Psychobeam is a move that fires a beam of psychotic energy. It may also caused the Confused status if it hits. Mirror Strike is a move in which the user strikes the foe with double the damage from special attacks. Dragonbreath is an attack in which the user sprays the foe with horrible-smelling dragon breath. Reinforcements is a healing move that creates green lights, restoring half of the user's HP. Magic Bite is an attack, in which the user bites the foe with magic. This attack also boosts the user's Special Defense stat slightly. Dragon Claws is a move that scratches the foe with dragon-like claws, as well as increasing the user's Speed stat slightly. Power Up slightly boosts the user's Attack power, while Guard Up slightly boosts the user's Defense. Knock Out is a move in which it drops all opposite party members to where the user's HP is. However, if the user's HP is higher than the target, it will only do one damage. False Swipe is an attack that pierces the target's Defense stat (if foe's Defense stat is raised, it pierces). Rainbow Beam is a move that fires a rainbow colored beam to damage the target. This attack can slightly lower the foe's Attack power. Magical Wind is a status healing move in which the user creates a magical gust of wind, restoring the user's stats back to normal. When Mirrormax's HP is at half, he'll summon a book with four new attacks for him to defeat Gregory and friends. He'll also summon Parlequinns into battle to help assist him. Since he has great Attack and Special Attack stats, he is good with using physical and special attacks. However, he has low Defense, so using physical attacks would be more effective. Also, he is strong against dark, fire, and water attacks, but weak against star and meteor attacks. Using Shifty and Lindsey would be the best choice of defeating this foe. Quotes *''"Who dares to enter this palace?!"'' *''"Those who enter this place should leave NOW!!!"'' *''"Fools! You dare challenge me? I'll make sure to reflect that back at you!"'' *''"GRAAHH!! Loathsome human pests! Where's the manual for killing pests?!!"'' *''"Ah, here it is. 101 Ways To Kill Pests."'' *''"Okay, let's see...Step 1: Understand your foes."'' *''"That backfired...Time for the next step."'' *''"Step 2: Know their weakness."'' *''"Crap! It failed!"'' *''"I think I'll skip ahead to some more tactics in the book..."'' *''"Step 28: Use your fierce claws."'' *''"Dammit! That didn't work!"'' *''Step 50: Create powerful attacks."'' *''"Urrghhhh....I'm running out of ideas...."'' *''"NOOO!!! I-I refuse to be beaten by mere humans!"'' *''"I am Mirrormax, a dragon god of mirrors, magic, and entertainment...I run this low down luxury of a resort..."'' *''"Any friend of Ice is a friend of mine."'' *''"Whatever force is out there, promise me that you'll succeed in the hopes of spreading peace to this planet once again..."'' Trivia *Mirrormax's Mind Thought refers to his flashback of what happened when the people tried to shut down his resort. *Mirrormax is the only boss who uses a book to do some moves that he never could perform. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Mirror Creatures Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Bosses in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars